wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Featured Articles
Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusions. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! 2006 Truthiness Awards We will be taking nominations beginning November 13, 2006. For the complete schedule, click here ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #When Nominating: ##Include the title of the article as a link ##"sign" the nomination ##provide some kind of explanation as to "Why You Nominated It" ##create space to vote "Yes", "Not Yet" and "No" ##Vote for your article! Your nomination doesn't count as a vote. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 10 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. This page is designed for voting only. Please direct conversations to the associated "talk Page" for the specific article. #Editing an Article ##Articles that are "Nominated" will be blocked for anon users. ##Articles that are "Featured" will be blocked from any edits. Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =Nominees= Gloria Steinem Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Everything you ever wanted to know about a feminist, ever. Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 I eat my apple pie with American cheese!!! --Fuzzy 19:16, 6 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Cheese is still french...you should be eating it with beer...mmmm...beer.--Lewser 08:07, 9 November 2006 (UTC) No +1, it's mostly a list of random things. -- Kudzu 02:19, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Not Yet Revolving Door Voting Ends 12 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) Information about a little-known political institution. Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:12, 6 November 2006 (UTC) No +1 Funny idea but, like Little Matty said, it is really about a door. I can't vote yes while it is in this state. --Fuzzy 23:51, 8 November 2006 (UTC) +1 I may have missed something, but only about 1/4th of the article was good in my eyes --Skitchonthedrums 01:45, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 I don't really see the truthiness in this article. I mean... it's really about a door... a little more, maybe? It's a good idea though, I like it. --matty233 20:10, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 This article has a lot of potential to be much better. I think it needs more time.--Lewser 08:10, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Non Faith Based Charities Voting ends: 14 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 It gets the Colbert flavor. --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) No +1 We're not writing scripts. It is awesome, and I can hear Stephen saying it, but this is a mock encyclopedia, not the writer's lounge. If it was made into the 3rd person, and made a bit more like an encyclopedia, I'd totally support. But not as it is. --Superfan 23:40, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Needs more funny...and purty pitchures.--Lewser 08:09, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1, it has a few various errors and is too texty. -- Kudzu 02:16, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Not Yet +1 I like it. Brimming with churchiness. Don't mind the language of it, but it needs some kind of graphic somewhere. And more links. Without the links, it becomes a dead-end article. --seaRob 00:22, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Toronto Voting ends: 14 November 2006 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 Despite being about Canada it is written by an American and it shows.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:39, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Huzzah for Canada! --matty233 21:11, 7 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Worked hard to remove all red links. Onward!! --Red Stater 21:35, 9 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 Six red links? Why I never! --Fuzzy 16:25, 8 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Yeah it is awesome but the rules clearly state no red links --Pyrolisk 20:02, 8 November 2006 (UTC) +1 And those red links have potential too.--Lewser 08:08, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Catholic Church Voting ends: 16 November 2006 nominated by This one is so good I was fooled by it and almost banned the person who wrote it because, at first glance, I thought it was copied from Wikipedia.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1 --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --seaRob 14:55, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 Amen. --Fuzzy 15:37, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 --matty233 19:58, 9 November 2006 (UTC) +1 I bow to you, sir. --Red Stater 21:36, 9 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet +1, could take advantage of more links, and maybe needs something about child molestation. That's very Catholic, is it not? -- Kudzu 02:18, 10 November 2006 (UTC) : Note (and not a vote): At least I got a couple of St. Sebastian links on there before it was locked. --seaRob 02:37, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Colbertwood Voting ends: 16 November 2006 nominated by --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1, yes, I wrote it and its old, but I still think it's funny--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:17, 9 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet Malcolm Voting ends: 16 November 2006 nominated by -- Kudzu 01:55, 10 November 2006 (UTC) Yes +1, my muse kind of wrote it for me and I just kept it sort of in check and did what my gut felt was right, of course. -- Kudzu 01:55, 10 November 2006 (UTC) No Not Yet